This invention relates to the packaging for safety razors.
More particularly, this invention relates to protective razor packaging for disposable razors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,664 discloses a package for a plurality of razors made from card which is cut, folded, and secured to form an envelope enclosing a major part of the lengths of the razor handles, the razor heads projecting to either side of the envelope through elongated slots. The projecting heads of the razors are protected by a pair of laterally projecting integral flaps.
The present invention is also concerned with a relatively simple package for safety razors, but one which is better suited to the compact packaging of a larger number of razors than is the packaging disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,664.